


Debriefing

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Blowjobs, Coulson feeding Skye, Coulson keeps learning, Coulson likes to take things slowly, Coulson loves Skye, Declarations Of Love, Dissing "real" SHIELD, Dressing, Drinking, Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, I have a job to do, Inhumans (Marvel), Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Lola mentions during sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Prosthetic hand, Safehouses, Secret Relationship, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Skye loves Coulson, Yes I am dragging this out, adjusting to life changes, handjobs, recruiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post S2 Finale.  Coulson's having to ask for help, but when he asks Skye...</p><p>All done!  Had to change the rating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson gets some assistance from Skye.

"Koenig, it's embarrassing enough having to wrestle on my own underwear. Let's not compound the humiliation."

"Sir," Koenig continued, putting the undershirt over Coulson's head. "I would think a _lady_ friend."

Coulson glared at him.

" _Special_ friend," he corrected. "Would be a vast improvement over me. And especially Sam."

Coulson frowned a little, as Billy put his arms through the shirt holes and pulled it over his head.

He still couldn't tell them apart.

"You're right," Billy said, raising his hands in front of him. "None of my business."

He reached for Coulson's dress shirt as the phone is his pocket buzzed.

"Are you going to get that?" Coulson asked.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket. "May."

"Go ahead," Coulson said, taking the dress shirt himself and starting to work his damaged arm through the hole at the shoulder.

There were still a few things he could do without assistance. Buttons, buckles....

"Maybe velcro will come back in," he muttered to himself, and grunted finally getting his arm through, then leaning forward to slip the other into the shirt.

"May said she needs a ha-," Billy started, after hanging up. He caught himself. "I'm needed on an op. Apparently I'm non-threatening and inconspicuous," he said, with a shrug.

"Ward," Coulson said aloud. They'd been hunting him for months, and Koenig was the only one Ward just might pass over in a crowd.

"Yup," he replied. "It's like he just won't die."

"Life's unfair like that," Coulson said.

"Should we abort this op?" Billy said. "'Cause you're not wearing pants. And if I go, I have to go. Now."

"No, it'll be fine," he said, flatly. "She'll understand."

  
#

It had been awhile since she'd seen him.

Busy recruiting overseas, even under the auspices of being the Inhuman liaison for SHIELD, had kept her away. Still, the phone calls had been nice and Andrew was around to help him talk through stuff as he adjusted.

And yet, she was a bit nervous about seeing him again.

According to May, he'd been more impatient as of late, keeping behind his desk for longer hours. Out of the field. May even said he'd had an outburst when she told him they needed boots on the ground.

Then there were the Koenigs. Around. At all times.

Skye walked up to the door of the safehouse and gave a knock.

The door quickly swung open.

She was surprised.

"I was expecting at least one Koenig."

"Skye," Coulson said, trying to hide his irritation.

Skye looked him up and down in his boxers and open button-down. "Greetings," she said, with an amused expression.

"Just come in," he replied, his head wagging as he walked back into the room.

She followed after with a bit of a smirk and closed the door quietly behind her, taking in the details of the room. It looked like something trapped in the 60s.

"Is this a special occasion?" she asked, putting her bag on the small round table as he sat down on the couch.

He held up his arm with the missing hand. "Yes, we're having a damn party because I can't button my pants."

"I didn't mean," she began, then sighed, sitting down on the couch next to him, folding her hands on her lap.

"It's fine, you'll just have to debrief-," he winced at the word choice and went on. "Give your _boss_ an update as is."

She thought it over for a moment.

"Or, I can help?" she said, shrugging.

Coulson stared at her. This was one of those times when he wished Skye didn't know as much as she did. He'd told her in one of their late-night conversations that Andrew suggested it was important he learn to accept help.

What a fun conversation that had been. Admitting in front of SHIELD that it had been a mistake he'd made, to go it alone, and, well, just look at him.

Now the conversation with Billy was playing in his head over again.

"'Kay," she said, at his silence, standing to head back to the desk and finish getting out her laptop.

"I'm sorry," he said, standing up quickly. "You're right, this is awkward, and, I'd feel a lot better if I were dressed."

"At least a pair of pants?" she offered, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Agreed."

He pointed at the open closet and the suiting hanging up among the empty hangers.

Walking to it, he followed.

"I like this one," she smiled, her fingers brushing over the dark fabric with the blue pinstripes. "It makes your eyes look really-"

She met the blue eyes she was about to mention, and found them staring at her very intensely.

Pressing her lips together, she looked back at the hanger and slid the pants off.

She could feel him standing next to her, but somehow, she knew his eyes weren't watching her anymore.

Had he always looked at her like that?

"What's the easiest way to do this?" she said, tossing her head, trying to shake this off. "What does a Koenig do?"

"I-," he swallowed, then turned over his shoulder towards the bed. "Sit on the bed and then he puts them on. One leg at a time. Then slide them up. The rest of the way."

"Alright," she said, eyeing him curiously, and put the pants over her arm, as she followed him until he sat at the edge of the bed, leaning forward, with his elbows on his knees.

He was looking past her, frowning, like he was wrestling with something.

"Which leg do you start with?" she asked, jostling from his thoughts.

He stuck his left leg out past her and leaned back on his elbows. Taking the pants off her arm she turned them in her hand, bunching up the fabric to make room for his leg.

"You'll wrinkle them like that," he said, staring at her hands

"I'm no Koenig," she said, laughing nervously, and she went to her knees and drew the fabric of the wool over his ankle and up to his knee.

"Right there," he said, as she listened. "Now, the other leg."

She held the pants open as he pushed his toes through the hole.

There's never been so much of him in front of her before. All the parts of him she never saw beneath these suits. The fine hairs on his lean legs. How his knees were kind of bony.

"Slide them up."

 _Bossy, too_ , Skye thought to herself. After all she was the one helping him out and he could at least act more appreciative.

Oh.

 _Wow_.

She shouldn't say anything. She really shouldn't. She could already feel his thighs tense under her hands.

It's just that...

"It looks like someone's having a party after all."

Couldn't be helped. She just looked up at him and gave a daring smile at his scowling expression.

"A really. Big. Party."

He locked eyes with her. Trying really, really hard to maintain his edge. But she saw the corner of his mouth catch.

"Lift," she said, demanding with an arch of her eyebrow.

His hips raised up off the bed, which only made the fact that he had a huge erection that more obvious.

He fell all the way back back onto the bed with a sigh, and then jerked the zipper up his pants.

Realizing she had returned her hands to his thighs, she moved them away, as he leaned his head to the side to look down the mattress towards her.

Sitting up with a huff, he scooted towards the edge of the bed as she backed away further on her knees.

"All that's left is the button," he said.

"You've got much bigger problems than the button."

"Skye. _Enough_."

"I was just going to offer assistance," she said, yanking the waist of the pants forward a little between her fingers.

"Don't joke about that."

"Who's joking?" she said, resting her hands on his knees now. She moved in closer, until she was between his legs, looking right into his eyes. "I did promise you a debrief."

"We shouldn't-"

She shut him up with a kiss. Pressing her lips against his, drawing him towards her with her fingers on the nape of his neck. He gave one hesitant sigh and then went all-in, his hand pushing her hair up along her scalp, leaning into her as his mouth opened under hers.

He stared back at her breathing at him, lips still parted, pausing for a moment as she looked at his chest rising and falling, his hair a bit of a disaster.

"Where is this going?" he asked.

"I was thinking a 'casual sex with the boss' sort of thing," she teased, going to kiss him again.

"That's not really my style," he said, threading his hand through her hair.

"I've already let you talk _way_ too much," she said, placing her fingers on the button of his pants.

"Okay," he breathed. "We're friends. I trust you."

Leaning towards her, he kissed the side of her neck, as she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy the soft pressure of his mouth on her skin.

"Let's find out just how much," she continued, as his eyes wandered down to watch her slowly slide down the zipper.

The front door suddenly swung open.

"False alarm!" Billy's voice called out, invading the room with noise. "May found a work around. I brought you guys some of those snack cakes you love."

He lifted a box out of the grocery sack he was holding, kicking the door shut behind him.

"Hello, Skye," he said, finally noticing them, frozen in place at the foot of the bed.

"Skye was just helping me get dressed," Coulson blurted out, looking back at her for a moment, aggravation on his face as he yanked up the zipper to his pants.

"Now the button," Billy said helpfully, already into one of the cupcakes.

Skye slid her arms along Coulson's, as he gave her a squeeze back and then pushed to his feet.

She finished the button. "There you go. _Sir_ ," she said coyly, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Thank you, _Skye_."

"Don't mind me," Billy said, taking another bite. "You guys get going on that debrief. Go. To. Town. Just shout if you need me!"

They watched him head to the kitchen to put away his groceries.

"Right," Coulson said, gesturing towards the couch.

" _After you_."


	2. Dressed Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye meets Coulson for another debrief.

His eyes glanced up from the phone as he watched her slide into the chair across from him.

“You didn’t stand me up,” he said, frowning for a second and pressing the button on his phone with his thumb before sliding it back into his pocket.

“Sorry I’m late,” she said. “You’re looking very dressed down for a change.”

She eyed his jeans and t-shirt.

“Dressed myself, actually,” he said, smirking at her. “I’ve discovered I’ve developed a distaste for button-downs lately.”

“Mmm,” she said, glancing down at the menu in front of her. “Buttons are so overrated.”

“What do you think?” he asked for a moment, watching her.

“Uh, you look good,” she said, nodding back to him.

“No,” he said, shrugging, “I mean about the restaurant.”

She widened her eyes and looked around the quaint room.  Unassuming, the crowd looked like locals.  They were seated at a table with a view of all the exits.

“All clear,” she answered.

Coulson rolled his eyes.  “I meant, the menu.  This place is known for its ‘Army Base Stew’.”

“I should have known,” she said, huffing and putting the menu down on the table and leaning forward. “Tactical thinking does not begin with your stomach, sir.”

He looked down at his menu. “I think tactically in all sorts of interesting ways, Skye.”

His eyes looked up at hers for a moment, as she bit on her lower lip.

It had been awhile since they’d last seen each other, getting through the debrief alright, they’d recovered after Billy’s awkward interruption.

But in their time apart, she’d begun to wonder if what had happened between them hadn’t been a combination of loneliness and isolation. 

Or maybe that was just her.

She was still building connections and relationships, and going it alone had been something she was used to doing, but something she hadn’t had to do in awhile.

Now she understood the difference.

“I’ll admit,” he said, putting the paper menu down. “I had another reason for choosing Seoul.  There’s a doctor here Maria put me in touch with.  Might be able to help me with an advanced prosthetic.”

“You want me to go with you?” she asked.  He’d talked about it offhand a few times on the phone.

“Would you?”

“Of course,” she said, reaching forward to put her hand on his arm.

 

#

 

 “I can’t believe you got me to eat something with Spam in it,” she said, pulling him by the damp front of his shirt until their mouths met again.

He was leaning against the door to the small shop, trapping her against it, the dim security lights on inside for after-hours.  The awning above them was keeping them, thankfully, from getting soaked through.

“My diet’s been terrible lately,” he said, brushing some of the damp hair from her forehead. “I’ve been binging on junk food.”

“I’ve noticed.”

His fingers slid along her jaw and then he tipped her face up to his, leaning forward to kiss her slowly, languidly.

“No one’s fault,” he said, drawing his lips from hers. “I just think I get…anxious…when you’re gone.”

“You eat Hot Pockets because you miss me?” she said, wrinkling her forehead at him.

He nodded apologetically.

Skye couldn’t help but laugh.  She looked up at him smiling at her, tracing her hand across droplets in his hair.

“Where are you staying?” she asked.

His appointment was in the morning.  He’d provided that detail over dinner, so, he was definitely staying somewhere.

“It’s nice,” he said, looking pleased at the suggestion. “We can get there by metro.”

“If only it would stop raining,” she said, looking past his shoulder, her hands on his sling holding his arm against his body.

The blinking light on the street behind them was illuminating the side of his face.

“The metro entrance isn’t far from here,” he said. “We can make a run for it.”

She took his hand as they both stepped out into the street running in the rain.

 

#

 

"I know the last several months have been hard on you."

"I'm adjusting," she said, turning towards him, settling back into the sofa. "Wouldn't be my first time going solo.  How about you?"

He sighed at how quickly she deflected the topic back to him.  Leaning towards her, he ran his hand along the back of the loveseat.

"Great view," he said, looking out over the twinkling city lights.

" _Coulson_."

"I think," he began, "I relied a little too much on the Koenigs."  He nodded agreeing with himself. "But after our last, uh, meeting-"

He looked down and bit on his lower lip, smiling. "I realized maybe things weren't so bad.  Just...different."

A sad smile crept across her face, and she reached out to put her hand on his knee reassuringly.

"What if I have more than I did before?" he asked, peering over at her.

"I like the way you think," she answered, drawing him into a kiss.  

The conversation had taken a more serious turn now that they were back in the rented flat. Both of them suddenly hesitant.

"I thought we could celebrate?" he said, excitedly, like he had something in mind. "About the possibility of me being ambidextrous."

He grinned at her, trying to win her over.

She laughed. "Sure."

"That's cool, right?" he continued, standing and turning to look at her as he made his way to the kitchenette and opened the fridge to pull out an ice bucket with a bottle in it.

"You were pretty confident I was coming back here with you," she noted.

"Hopeful," he said, opening the cabinet to grab two glasses and put them in the bucket as he carried it over.

"Why don't you pop the cork, though?"

 

#

 

"What's the thing you miss most?" she asked, a little high on champagne.

"My hand?" he said, leaning his head against the cushion behind him.

"Yeah," she said, cocking her head a little at him, propped up against her elbow.

"Dunno.  I did a lot of things with that hand," he said, his eyes going wide for a moment, thinking it over.  Then with a sly grin, he took a big sip from his glass.

"I bet," she smiled, putting her glass down on the coffee table. 

She reached over and took his glass from him, setting it down as well.

"Last night one-handed," she teased.

"Not technically," he said, tripping over the word. "I'll still have to have fittings, and-"

"Maybe it's _my_ last night," she said, crawling across the couch towards him. "To get to lend you a hand?"

"Oh," he said, sitting up a little straighter. 

"Now that you've shaken off the Koenigs," she went on, sliding her hand up the jeans along his thigh.

Sitting up off the couch to meet her, he hesitated for a moment when their foreheads touched, then he felt her fingers push against the seam at his crotch.

He groaned against her mouth as she moved into him, slipping his fingers into her hair, then pressing his tongue against her lower lip, before grazing it with his teeth as she pressed her whole palm against his aroused state. 

"Skye, I-"

"I want to do this," she said, her lips brushing against his cheek.  "Let me help you, Phil."

A heavy breath escaped from his chest, and she took his hand, and kissed the knuckles, and then the palm, and moved it down to rest against the couch.

Then her fingers worked apart the button on his jeans as he watched her slowly slide down the zipper.  

He couldn't help but shut his eyes.

"Did you think about this a lot?" she asked, noting his expression.

"Absolutely," he said, looking back at her.

"Me, too," she replied, locking eyes with him for a moment, before sliding the jeans down just past his hips, freeing his erection, trying to peek out of the top of his boxers.

"This might be over pretty fast," he apologized, as she stretched the elastic of the waistband and pulled his underwear down towards his jeans.

"It's okay," she said, wrapping her hand around him, feeling his warmth filling her palm.

She had to stop for a moment, while she put the focus back on him and not her own arousal at touching him like this. "I'll go slow."

Her hand worked up him slowly, as he leaned back against the sofa, moaning loudly. Then when she twisted, just at the top.

"Please," he said. "Don't stop."

The blood rushing in his head was all moving in one direction, but he caught a noise in the background.

Skye gave a frustrated sigh as they both looked over at her phone blinking and beeping on the table.

"Really?!"

"Do you need to-?"

"Yeah," she said, getting up from the couch and going over the grab the cellphone and began pressing at the keypad.

"It's Slingshot," Skye said. "She's in the safehouse."

"You need to go," he said.

She knotted her eyebrows together and nodded.  This was the whole point of what she'd been doing.  Code names only.  Gifteds that were afraid of being captured or killed.  They were giving them a way out.

"I'm sorry," she said, gesturing to him. "I...really wanted to do that."

"It's okay, Skye," he said, pulling himself together with one hand.

"At least let me-"

"I've got this," he said, turning to her. "You know I've got this, right?"

She rolled her eyes at him, as she slid her jacket on. "The whole point was you not having to get it."

"Make it up to me later," he said, smiling back at her.

Determined, she made her way back to him, and leaned over and kissed him fiercely.

"Come back safe," he said, touching the side of her face with his hand.

"Always," she replied, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and smiling at him as she shut the door after her.

 

 


	3. Another Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye takes advantage of a small window.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this with me."

"The least I can do," she said, walking further into the bathroom. "To make up for skipping out on you last time."

"You get all the paperwork squared away?" he said, lifting his neck.

She came up behind him and took the razor out of his hand, sitting on the edge of the sink, and drew it carefully against the remaining stubble on his chin.

"Took care of it all last week," she said with a smile. "I'm officially Mrs. Coulson."

"It's just a precaution," he said. "In case something happens when I'm under."

"Nothing," she said, pulling away the razor for a minute and dipping it into the water in the sink to rinse. "Is going to happen."

"You're right, I'm sure."

She studied his face for a moment. "Are you worried about something else? The Kree stuff?"

"It's possible my body could reject it," he said, shrugging a little. "Dr. Cho warned me. She's never worked with alien biology. There was a form I had to sign."

"Hey," she said, putting the razor on the sink, turning his face towards her to look into his eyes. "Can you please just let me enjoy the privileges of being fake married for one day?"

"Such as?" he asked, leaning forward to turn the tap on with his hand, then run a washcloth underneath it.

She palmed the front of his boxers with her hand.

"I have to get ready for my appointment," he said, wiping off his face with the rag and then hanging it over the faucet.

He walked back out into the room, as she sighed and hopped down off the sink.

Sitting down on a chair, he had his leg supported against his other knee, and was slipping the pants on one-handed, getting one leg through, then putting the other down on the floor, repeating it, until he was able to slide them up and zip them with his hand.

"Don't be nervous," she said, watching his movements. But more than that, she could feel it, with her abilities.

"I'm fine," he said, not sounding really fine.

"You don't have to go through with it," she said. It wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation in the weeks leading up to it.

He stopped and looked over at her, frowning for a moment. "It'll be easier. I can go back into the field when I'm needed."

Grabbing his shoes out of the bottom of the closet, he walked back toward the chair. "Maybe I can use it to crush cans?"

At least now he was joking.

She walked over to him and looked down at the shoes.

"What no socks?" she asked.

"They're a pain in the ass," he griped.

" _Phil_."

He took her hand extended out to him, as he put the shoes on the floor, and let her come to rest on his lap.

Leaning over, she kissed his forehead, running her hand over the front of his t-shirt, feeling the nervous energy leave him like a sigh.

"I'm glad you're here," he said, fingers in her hair, pushing it back behind her ear, studying her, before leaning towards her for another kiss, this time on her mouth.

"How much time do we have?" she asked, shifting her rear a little as he reached to dig into his pocket. He pulled the phone out and looked at the screen.

"Half hour."

She stood up then turned, kneeling down on the floor in front of him.  "Guess we should finish dressing you," she said, taking one of his feet and slipping the loafer over it.

He knew she really didn't need to do this for him, but he wasn't going to mention it.  He appreciated the gesture.

"Of course, the metro will take about fifteen minutes," he drifted off, watching her, as she finished with the other foot, then pushed his knees apart.

He set the phone down on the armrest of the chair and groaned as she ran her fingernails up the inside of his thighs.

"You did say you probably wouldn't last long," she smirked, seeing the effect she was already having on him.

Opening the zipper fly with a quick tug down, she pulled down his pants and boxers together all at once.

He wasn't as quite aroused as the last time she'd seen him, but then, he was nervous today.

It didn't take very long to get his full attention, though, as she ran her tongue along the underside of him, looking up to see him throwing his head back against the chair, his eyes shut tight.

She closed hers for a moment when she gave the head of his cock a tiny lick, before wrapping her lips around it and applied some sucking pressure.  Her hand pushed up the bottom of his undershirt, so she could watch his stomach muscles tense as she lowered her mouth down the length of him.

Sinking back into the chair, he watched her take him into her a little at a time, a tiny pleading noise coming out of the back of his throat when she took her mouth away.

"Please tell me you're enjoying this as much as I am," he said. How dark her eyes looked.

"I am," she said in a low voice, putting her hand around the base of his cock. "I've been trying to enjoy this for awhile now."

Her fingers tightened and she began stroking him more quickly, moving her lips against the side of him, sucking along as her hand worked him over.

"This is good," he said as his knuckles on the armrest whitened. "I'm already thinking about all the things I'm going to do-" he gasped, as she put him inside her mouth again.  "To do to you, post-surgery. With two hands."

His hand touched her hair as her cheeks hollowed out.

"Please," he said. "I'm gonna-"

"Are you going to come for me, Phil?" she said, slowing her hand down as he groaned at the teasing pressure.

" _SkyeSkyeSkyeSkye_."

She got to her feet, looking at him splayed out in the chair, her finger swiped against his cellphone. "You could've gone another five minutes."

"I could _not_ have gone another five minutes," he said, looking down at the mess on his stomach.

"Let me take care of that for you," she said, walking towards the bathroom.

 

#

 

"How are you feeling, Mr. Coulson?" she asked, looking down at him on the bed, prepped and ready for the procedure.

"I'm feeling good," he said, squinting at the bright lights overhead. "Relaxed."

He felt a tinge of deja vu.

This should probably remind him of Project TAHITI, and that whole horror show.

But, it didn't for some reason.

"Your wife has been informed about your pain medication and she'll be with you to administer care and help you complete post-surgery paperwork.  As I said, this is experimental, so we'll need her to monitor you and check in with us regularly."

Maybe the drugs were starting to kick in.  Skye. His wife.  Should that be a thing?  I mean, if she would agree to it, that could kind of be a thing.

"All your vitals look good," she said. "We can begin as soon as you're ready."

"Oh, I'm ready alright."

"Good," she said, looking a bit puzzled. "I was a little worried after our phone conversation last week."

"I'm focusing more on the positive," he said, smiling briefly. "Thinking about the future."

"Excellent," she said, nodding to the technicians as they began wheeling him down the hall.

"Really tomorrow, but, whatever."

Turning his head as they passed the waiting room, Skye came out and leaned down to press her lips to his forehead.

"Remember what you promised."

"With both hands," he said, reaching for hers with the one and squeezing it.

"I checked the side effects on the meds.  We're good."

She smiled then looked up awkwardly at Dr. Cho, releasing his hand.

"Definitely coming out on the other side of this!" Coulson grinned.

"Okay," Dr. Cho said, turning to look back at Skye as they wheeled him down the hall.

She watched the doors close behind him, then went back to waiting.

It was going to be a long 24-hours. 

 


	4. Both Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter. Because I just had to!

"Hey there, handsome."

He heard her voice before he saw her, and Skye went from blurry to solid in front of him as he slowly opened his eyes.

His mouth felt fuzzy. Must be the meds.

"I don't feel handsome," he said, licking his lips.

"You want some water, huh," she said, turning to the side and pouring some from the bottle into a small cup.

He nodded and then reached for it with his good arm.

"Try your other hand," she said, with a soft smile, reminding him.

It clicked in his mind and he raised up the artificial hand in front of him, flexed it.

The thing really did look like his old hand.

"Guess it was a success," he said, pushing himself up a little, trying to gauge the feeling of it, the way it was moving just...instinctively.

"Pretty cool," she smiled more widely, leaning towards him.

He looked around. Still in the recovery wing of the lab. All kinds of monitoring things stuck to him.

"How long have I been out?" he asked.

"Dr. Cho said that everything is looking good," she reported, putting down the water for a moment. "That if this continues you can go home this evening."

"Great," he said, flexing his new fingers.

"How are you feeling, though?" she asked, touching his forehead with her fingers. It was a little damp. "The meds. Too much, not enough?"

"Groggy," he answered, "But otherwise okay."

He took his new hand and touched the side of her face. "I can feel you," he said, a little choked up.

She put her hand over his. "It's nice," she replied, sliding the tips of her fingers over the back of it.

"Does it feel real?" he asked. "I can't really tell."

"Different," she said. "It could just be my powers?" she asked. "I can tell there's something different about it. Different isn't bad, right?"

"No."

He couldn't help staring. She was the only thing he wanted to see when he woke.

"I'm in love with you."

"And," she laughed. "You're also heavily medicated," she answered, holding onto his his hand, then staring down at it.

"I mean it," he said, frowning.

"I believe you," she replied, looking back up at his eyes. "However, you might want to save such an important discussion for later," she said, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Water?" he asked, just before their lips touched.

"Sure," she replied, sitting up and handing him the cup as he drank from it.

"Better?" she said, taking the empty glass from him.

" _Yeah_."

"More?"

"Uh huh," he said, then pulled her against him in a passionate kiss.

  
#

  
"What are you doing to me?" she moaned arching off the bed.

He looked up at her from between her thighs. "Whatever you want me to."

His tongue went flat against her, and then he used it to draw little circles where she was the most sensitive.

"I was going to start with making you come all night."

"Where did _this_ Phil come from?" she laughed, as he slipped a finger inside of her, watching her bite her lip.

"I've _always_ been like this," he explained, "You just didn't know it."

Stopping her from pushing her knees together with a hand, he found the spot he was looking for.

He watched her hands grip the sheets of the bed, twisting into them, as he added another finger, getting the right angle as he brushed his thumb against her clit, adding more pressure as he made his way up above her to take it all in.

"You gonna come for me, Skye?"

"Tease," she said, opening her eyes again to look at him, giving him a desperate little sigh as he brought his hand up, and slid his wet fingers between hers, pressing her hand against the mattress, as he used his other to guide his cock against her, pushing in slowly.

He groaned as he sank into her, his sounds muffled by her mouth against his, as he put his weight on her and then worked his hips against hers, until he felt her tighten around him, her nails digging into his palm.

Once he had her on the edge again, he pressed his palm down low on her belly, and circled his thumb over her again until she was grabbing for him, shuddering underneath him, drawing him back down against her as he gently fucked her through her orgasm.

He kissed her cheek, her chin, her neck, pressing his face into her there, as her hands relaxed against his back and started to trace soft patterns along his shoulders.

"That was nice," she said, enjoying the thin film of sweat and heat between them. "Mmm...You're nice."

He smiled at her then pulled out and grabbed her thighs, his thumbs lingering along the skin behind her knees, and slid down enough until her legs were over his shoulders, and his mouth was between her legs again.

"You could have done this with one hand," she sighed, feeling his tongue pressing deeper into her. He hummed against her in agreement, making her shiver again, running her nails along his scalp.

His fingers started digging in her thighs, as he flattened his tongue again, and waited until she rocked her hips up against him, wanting more.

Each time she moved against him, he'd answer by pushing his tongue into her, in brief shallow movements, until she was feeling heat pooling in her stomach again.

When she saw him stroking himself with his hand, she'd had enough.

"Come up here."

Drawing him into her arms, he kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his lips, his tongue exploring her mouth as he brushed his cock against her.

"You want to drive?" he asked, his breaths becoming shorter.

"First Lola, now you," she said, biting her lower lip as he laid down on his back against the pillow, giving her some room to position herself over him.

"Where should we go?" she asked, swinging her leg over him, running her hands down his chest, one finger along his scar, then tracing over the dents in his hips with her thumbs.

"Wherever you'd like," he said, reaching up cup her breasts in his hands. "This will probably make me come, though."  
  
"I like watching you come," she answered, leaning down to kiss him. "Why don't you get inside me?"

" _Fuck_."

Holding onto her hip with one hand, he positioned himself and then bucked his hips as he filled her. She sat back against him, letting herself adjust to the sensation, then pushed her clit up against his pelvis, making a sound somewhere between pleasure and pleading.

She rolled her hips putting her hands down on either side of his head as she looked him in the eyes.

"Do you like it when I drive?" she asked, moving against him, as his hands kneaded her breasts.

"You know I do," he said, lowering his voice.

She her lips parted with a cocky smile. "What you said earlier today, when you woke up. Did you mean that?"

"Every word," he said, grabbing her hips as she tightened around him, driving herself harder. Right there, every time she rocked, she was making the most amazing contact-

"I love you too," she gasped.

His hands grabbed her ass, holding her against him as he thrust up into her, driving her over the edge as he went with her, looking into her eyes.

She fell against him, all boneless and giggly, as she tried to catch her breath.

"That took two hands," she said, smiling against his neck.

He circled his hands on her ass and then slapped his palms against them, laughing.

 

#

  
"I knew when you said you were Inhuman," he said, holding her fingers between his, "I couldn't ask you to choose."

"Between SHIELD and what I am," she said, sitting at the chair in the kitchen, watching him make them food.

She needed to eat all the time, anyway.

This time, she hadn't even used her powers. She was starving.

"Yeah," he said, turning to the stove, holding the skillet in one hand and scraping the eggs onto the plate in front of her.

"It's nice being able to cook like this again," he said, sounding genuinely grateful.

He forked some of the bacon sizzling on the stove and put it on the plate before pushing it towards her.

"Thanks," she smiled up at him.

He stared at her for moment, sitting there at the counter, wearing his shirt. With all the buttons.

How is this going to work?" she asked, cutting into the egg with her fork. "We already had a secret...arrangement. I'm sure this will go over about as well."

"I don't know. We'll figure it out," he said, as the bread popped out of the toaster.

He held it between his thumb and index and put it on her plate as she took it and licked her fingers realizing it was piping hot.

"I can't just leave SHIELD in the hands of people that will put every gifted on the Index. That would prioritze something like that over HYDRA."

After making his plate, he leaned against the counter on his elbows, looking at her dipping her toast into the runny yolk.

"Not a great use of resources, that's for sure," she said sarcastically.

"They're good people, just misguided," he said, snapping off a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Yeah, I have some of those, too."

"I guess what I keep telling myself, is that we share the same goals. That has to count for something, right?"

"And we're friends," she said, smiling up at him.

"We are," he said, reaching forward with his hand to wipe some of the yolk from the corner of her mouth.

She stared back at him for a moment, then sighed.

"Who also have _really_ great sex," she emphasized, tilting her head at him.

" _I_ was impressed," he said with a smirk, cutting into his food.


End file.
